Alice's Reflections
by WishIWasABennet
Summary: Alice reflects on her relationship with her sister, Bella. Post Breaking Dawn. Alice\Bella Friendship. Canon. One-shot. Please read and review!


A\N: Alice Cullen is definitely my favourite female character in the whole saga. She is so brave, loyal, and funny. I really wanted to write a fan fiction about her, so I came up with this. Here's to the amazing Alice Cullen!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Seth Clearwater would have jumped out of the books, imprinted on me, and I would be signing things, "Mrs. Seth Clearwater."**

**---**

I smiled fondly as I looked upon my sister, and brother as they played with their little daughter in the backyard. Bella knelt down, and ticked her, making Nessie scream out with childish, joyful laughter. Edward's lips automatically curved into a contented, peaceful smile; the kind of smile our family had only seen after Edward had met Bella.

The happiness that Bella made my brother feel made me extremely grateful she had entered our lives.

When Bella first came to Forks, I think she was a bit of a blessing in disguise. If her scent did not smell so _delectable _to Edward, I believe he should have passed her by, even if he could not read her mind. I believe it was the mixture of the two that grabbed his attention at the beginning. The two were always meant to be. The chances of Edward meeting his La Tua Cantante, and not being able to read her mind, are very slim.

I was also very thankful for my visions at that time. I think they may have frightened Edward a little bit, for he did not wish Bella to be changed; but, to me, they were more like something to look forward to. I always knew Bella, and I would be the best of friends; I was merely counting down the time until the day came.

When James came, I knew there would be no choice as to my family's assistance. Bella had become essential to Edward's life, and quite frankly, essential to our family. I am extremely glad that Bella did not succumb to death at the hands of James, although I am still a bit miffed that she managed to escape Jasper, and I. I guess she is merely very talented in that respect. How many other humans are able to get away from two vampires?

The summer that followed had to be one of the most fun, and peaceful ones our family had experienced. It was the first time our entire family had been completely happy. Bella had been the missing piece needed to complete our family's puzzle. Also, Bella granted me plenty of hours of "Bella Barbie" as she calls it. Her allowing me to do something she found so horrid pleased me to no end.

Then, the disaster that was Bella's eighteenth birthday came to play. I wish I had foreseen Bella's giving herself a paper cut, and Jasper's nearly drinking from her. Edward's leaving Bella was the worst thing he had ever done. He thought he was "protecting" her. All he really did was cause pain to everyone, especially Bella.

When I saw Bella again, I felt the most remorse I had felt through the whole of his absence from her, which was no small feat. I felt horrible pain, which could not be topped, except maybe with the death of my husband. Once I heard the whole of what she had undergone, I felt even greater horror. I could not believe I had allowed Edward to take me away from her. If I had known, a million Volturi guards could not have taken me away.

I do not regret my decision in going to Volterra to save Edward, even if it meant risking my own life. However, I do regret risking Bella's; she had gone through so much in the past year, that facing the Volturi guard could have killed her, or at the very least scarred her for life. I also used to regret not taking the Porsche home with me, but now that I have my own, I do not regret that so much anymore.

Then, the mess with Jacob, and the newborn vampires came. I was a bit worried for my brother's sake, but as to Bella, I would have been happy for her no matter what. As to the newborns, there was no question if we would help. We could not chance losing either Edward, or Bella; the pain we would suffer we be insurmountable. More importantly, the one of the two that did survive probably would not last long after the other had perished.

The best thing that happened during those rather frightening times was Bella accepting Edward's proposal. I absolutely adore weddings; especially ones that I am permitted to plan. My persuasive skills were not wasted upon Bella. My puppy dog eyes have yet to fail me.

Once the fight with the newborns had finished, with our side coming out victorious, the preparations for Edward, and Bella's wedding began. It was rather fun trying to get her to take even a little part in the planning. Then, the big day came, and I could tell from the look that was permanently etched on Edward's face all day, that it was the absolute happiest day of his entire existence.

When Carlisle received that fateful call from Edward about Bella's pregnancy, I almost did not believe it. But, once the two arrived home, and I was able to see Bella's rounding stomach, I could not disbelieve it. Then, the fetus began to kill Bella from the inside out. It was the most horrible thing I had ever witnessed. I also knew that it, along with Jacob's continuous attentions to Bella, was killing Edward as well.

I also thought Rosalie's actions were extremely selfish. She did not care whether Bella lived, or died. I wanted to scream, "Can't you see that she is dying? Don't you care that it is killing Edward on the inside? Why can't you forget your own selfish wants for one second? She is our sister!"

Despite the fact that this whole event was pointing toward disaster, plenty of good things resulted from it. The best thing being that Bella was changed into a vampire, and not succumbing to death. I was extremely grateful to whatever God chose to let my dear sister live. Also, Renesmee's birth took a large burden from Bella's shoulders; Jacob. Despite what others of my family think, I believe the imprint is a good thing. He bares no more feelings than those of a brother for my niece, and he is no longer paining Edward or Bella.

The arrival of the Volturi then became known to us; leaving my family had to be the most difficult thing I had done in my entire existence. Especially the opinion my family would surely have of us. They would think us selfish to leave them, but it was the only thing we could do to find the answers that would ultimately save us all. I was most upset about leaving my sister behind. I think, aside from Jasper, of course, I loved my sister Bella the most in the world. If I could hurt physically, I would have when I left my sister behind.

After the battle with the Volturi, I learned that Jazz, and I arrived just in time. The whole matter was then sorted out, and aside from Irina, we all came out unscathed. We were all safe to live for the rest of eternity; our family finally complete.

If it weren't for Bella, our family probably would never have felt the complete contented, bliss that we now feel. I am extremely grateful for my sister, and the happiness that she brought with her.

---

**A\N: Please, please do me a huge favor, and review! I really would love to know your opinion on this little piece of mine. **


End file.
